


NOTW: Daedric Princes

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daedra reflect on the Dragonborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHEOGORATH

**Author's Note:**

> Sheogorath is the first of the daedra to meet Lux.
> 
> READ: Chapter 5  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2480759

Sheogorath sits up in the bed. Why did he even have a bed? Daedra don't need sleep. Did his old self have it put here? He doesn't ever remember using it. He doesn't remember much of his old self. He had pretty much forgotten it all until a strange, strangely beautiful, girl graced his presence.

He looked over at her sleeping next to him. The Madgod couldn't remember the last time he was with a woman. He wasn't sure if he had even been with one since he became himself. The thought never really crossed his mind. Plus sexing up mortals wasn't really his thing. That was more Sanguine or Molag. _Actually, lets go with Sanguine. Molag is a bit on the rapey side._

She wasn't mortal though. Maybe that was it. In Pelagius's mind, he could feel something coming from her that felt very familiar. His fellow princes experienced weakened abilities if they tried to send their physical selves to the mortal plane. Sheogorath wonder if that was her problem. Haskill would know, maybe. It seemed true when they arrived in the Isles. She changed drastically. Even her physical form changed. Now, however, she looked the way she did at the tea party.

She said that she had empathic abilities. Was that why he was interested? Because she could make him feel? He hadn't been able to express emotion since he himself was mortal. He felt joy, but only at causing mischief and spreading insanity. Caring for others never accrued to him, but for some reason he cared for her. He cared about what happened to her, who she would go to when she died. If she died. If she stayed on the mortal plan, she may become mortal. He liked her the way she was. That's why he wanted her to stay.

What if one of the others, like Molag, found out that she could make the daedra feel? They would covet her and do most anything to possess her, just to be able to experience something only the mortals are capable of.

 _Listen to meself. The daeric prince of madness, deep in thought._ It was her. He felt less of himself around her and more of who he use to be. He wasn't sure if he liked that. He didn't hate it.

Maybe her leaving was a good thing. It would give him some time to figure this all out, if he could. He would give the task to Haskill. He would watch her though, closely. Very closely.


	2. MERIDIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meridia reflects on her meeting with the new Dragonborn.
> 
> READ: Chapter 6  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2480759

'That poor girl,' Meridia thought, 'To be a new daedric prince was difficult enough, but being shaped by the prince of madness...' I could be worse. Molag Bal, could have gotten to her first. Sheogorath still made her uneasy. While not completely evil, he was unpredictable. He may honestly help the girl or manipulate her into his own creation. 

The girl seemed strong willed. Meridia hoped she would have the will to make her own decisions. She her self knew that line of daedra waiting to meet her was dark. How she wished that the girl met her first. Maybe she could have started her on the right path. Perhaps she would contact Azura and tell her of the the girl. They could make plans for when the girl came to the Prince of day and night. 

'This poor girl,' Meridia thought, 'Such darkness ahead of her.'


	3. MOLAG BAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molag Bal reflects on his first time meeting Lux.
> 
> READ: Chapter 7  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2480759

Sheogorath had not given him the whole truth, but he should have expected as much. The deranged Prince was good at his mind games. How dare he deceive Molag Bal! As much as the Lord of Domination would like to exact vengeance on the Mad God, he knew better. None of the Daedric Princes knew the full extent of Sheogorath’s abilities and given his unpredictability, none of them wanted to push him too far.

All the Mad God had told him about the girl was that she appeared to be strong, stronger then she realized. He told him she was weak on Nirn, as he expected. He never mentioned emotional manipulation. Bal thought that he had played friends with Sheogorath long enough that the Mad God would have brought her to him when he found her, but instead the lunatic took her for himself. She should have been his from the start. Things would have been so much easier that way. Now he had to work.

Damn it! She wasn't going to be easy to obtain. He now realized force was out of the question. He would have to acquire her in a way that was foreign to him. He would have to patiently gain her trust, and then slowly manipulate her. But, the damn psychopath already had a foothold with her. He didn't know how the drunken lout was able to trick her. It was probably his blood wine.

Was she really worth all the trouble she would cause him? He remembered how she looked naked, wrapped in green flames and black smoke, and how he longed to claim her. ‘Of course,’ he thought. He knew the day he felt her essence enter Oblivion. Everyone knew of her. Everyone felt her. And now, everyone would want her. He growled at the thought of the new experience that awaited him. The thought of her writhing and wailing beneath him keeping him set on the end reward.

"And what a reward it shall be," he said to himself with a grin.


	4. SHEOGORATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis

He was confused. He hated this day every year. The Greymarch would almost welcomed. At least he only had to go through that once an era. He didn't know himself on this day. His desires became jumbled up on this day, the anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis.

Sheogorath sat on a mushroom as Haskill cleaned the table. The prince kicked at a small mushroom, and giggled when it broke.

 _Stupid M'rtin_ , he thought, _Why'd he interfere._

All of the daedric lords wanted their piece of the Dragonborn, but none wanted it like the Mad God. His only real competition was Sanguine. The prince of debauchery had his time with her, but the fool had gotten her so drunk she didn't even remember it.

Sheogorath had tried to hold back. He tried to give them all a chance, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted her. He tried flooding her with his emotions like last time, but he forgot about Martin. His old friend used the last bit of his power to free her rather then stay.

“Stupid M'rtin,” he muttered again to himself.

“What was that, my lord?” Haskill asked dully.

“Who? Wha..? Nothin'! Mind yer own business, Haskill,” Sheogorath fussed.

With a sigh, the butler replied, “Now, my lord, there's no need to be rude.”

“Wha? Haskill come here,” the prince of madness motioned.

With another sigh, the butler complied. Sheogorath put his arm around his right hand man, and asked, “I have a proposition fer ye.”

With a roll of his eyes, Haskill asked, “What is it, my lord?”

“Would ye, Haskill old buddy, like..” the Mad God paused for a second the added in a frighteningly dark voice, “ME TO JUMP ROPE WITH YER INTRAILES!”

“Honestly, my lord, it's been a while. It might be fun,” the butler replied with a tiny grin, “Just please make it quick. I am ever so busy to day.”

“It will take the rest of the day,” Sheogorath crossed his arms pouting.

“Then I will have to decline, my lord. Maybe some other time,” Haskill sighed as he took a portal.

The Mad God grinned as he stepped through his own portal.“Haskill, I never said ye could leave...”


	5. SANGUINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanguine reflects on Lux.

Sanguine sat at the table, ignoring his guests. He ran a hand through his hair. The girl, she had attempted to feed on him. He had underestimated her. He hadn't thought she'd be so resistant to him. The first time he brought her to the Grove had been completely different. Of course it probably had a lot to do with the blood wine.

He remembered seeing her in the Winking Skeever. She had been a delicious sight. All the princes had been talking about her. All of them sought to claim her. Sanguine was sure he could show her a night filled with so much passion, that it would leave her craving more. 

Just as he had predicted, after a few drinks, they were off to the Misty Grove. The trip to the Grove had been one to remember. Lux was apparently very horny while drunk. Between stealing a goat and charming a hagraven into marrying her, Lux would tell the prince of debauchery that when they reached Misty Grove, she would show him what she was capable of. It sent chills up his spine just thinking about it.

They drank and danced. The more they drank, the more seductive their dancing became. The form she took in the Grove was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Lux kept her promise to show the prince of debauchery what she could do. What impressed him the most was her empathic abilities. To feel and manipulate the emotions of others was something that Sanguine coveted more then his fellow daedric princes. 

He should mention her movements as well. The words flexible and limber didn't do her justice. To be honest, he had never seen a creature, mortal or daedra move the way she did. The taste of her was sweeter then sweetest honeyed mead. Her flesh was soft and inviting. The thought of it all made him twitch.

This wasn't over. He would have her one way or another...


End file.
